villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wallflower Blush
Wallflower Blush is the main antagonist of the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls hour-long special Forgotten Friendship. She was voiced by . Depiction in Equestria Girls Wallflower Blush first appears in Forgotten Friendship when Sunset Shimmer accidentally bumps into her at the end of We've Come So Far. While Sunset believes that it is the first time they have met, Wallflower tells her they met in ninth-grade English class and that she has been on the school's Yearbook Committee all year, much to Sunset's embarrassment. When Sunset and her friends leave the room with Trixie, Wallflower is left behind in the dark after Sunset turns out the lights. During Sunset and Trixie's investigation of Sunset's friends' memories being mysteriously erased, they discover Wallflower Blush to be the culprit. It is revealed through Sunset's geode powers that Wallflower had gone unnoticed by her schoolmates for years and that she accidently found the Memory Stone that Clover the Clever buried long ago in human's world. Resentful toward Sunset for being so popular despite how she treated everyone during freshman year, Wallflower used the Stone to erase everyone's good memories of Sunset, causing them to view her as the bully that she once was. Before Sunset and Trixie can seize the Memory Stone from Wallflower, she uses it to erase their memories of the past several hours and locks them in the room. Sunset catches up with Wallflower later, and during their confrontation, Wallflower reveals what she did in front of Sunset's friends and expresses her outright hatred toward Sunset. Ignoring Sunset's pleas, Wallflower decides to use the Stone to erase all of the girls' high school memories, but Sunset jumps in the way and sacrifices her own. When Sunset loses all her memories of human world and starts acting like a pony, Wallflower realizes what she just did but too late. After the Stone is destroyed and Sunset and her friends' memories are restored, Wallflower apologizes Sunset what she has done to her and makes amends with Sunset. Some time later, Wallflower gets some new members for her Gardening Club, and she is named "Best Gardener" in the school yearbook. Personality Wallflower Blush is a quiet and introverted girl who is typically ignored and quickly forgotten by the rest of the student body, instilling her with a feeling of complete invisibility. She is initially resentful toward Sunset Shimmer for both being so popular and constantly ignoring her presence, she also prejudice towards her due to her past, but her demeanor slowly changes from bitter to remorseful during the climax of Forgotten Friendship. Wallflower also has a passion for gardening, which led to her founding the school's Gardening Club. Due to having no friends, she develop a harsh expression of cynicism and a negative philosophy about friendship. Gallery Images Look at the leaves on my head.png|Profile picture. Wallflower_accomplishes_her_wicked_deed_EGFF.png|Wallflower's evil grin. Wallflower_Blush_with_a_sinister_grin_EGFF.png|Wallflower's sinister grin. 1.jpg|Wallflower in the comics as a pony. Videos Sunset meets Wallflower The Biggest Meanie MLP Equestria Girls Forgotten Friendship Full HD Wallflower used the Stone to Erase Everyone's Memories of Sunset MLP EG Forgotten Friendship Invisible MLP Equestria Girls Forgotten Friendship Full HD Wallflower Erases Sunset's and Trixie's Recent Memories MLP EG Forgotten Friendship Full HD The Mane 7 Restore Their Memories Wallflower Accepts Sunset's Friendship MLP EG Forgotten F. Trivia *Wallflower Blush is the second character who gets jealous of Sunset Shimmer due to her reputation after [[w:c:mlp:Cutie Mark Crusaders (EG)|Cutie Mark Crusaders from Equestria Girls]]. *As said by Sunset that she's just like her, Wallflower acts as a foil to Sunset. They are both of them are outcast who doesn't have any friends due to their respective past, as Sunset was a bully at Canterlot High School and Wallflower was typically ignored and quickly forgotten by the rest of the student body, instilling her with a feeling of complete invisibility. Both were also a spoiled brats who wanted to get everything they wanted, such as Sunset wanted the Elements of Magic crown and Wallflower wanted friends. Both of them are desiring their vengeance towards the protagonists, such as Sunset seeking revenge against Twilight for being chosen as the princess of friendship and Wallflower seeking revenge on Sunset for having many friends than hers. However, while Sunset overcome her desire for vengeance during her redemption and later accepting Twilight's friendship offer, Wallflower allowed her hatred to consume her, as she is stubbornly refuse to returning her friends' good memories of Sunset and also never listen to Sunset's pleads until her redemption. **Wallflower also serve as lesson for Sunset in the film, Because if Sunset believe in friendship instead of obsessing over Elements of Magic crown and being mean to everyone, then she would've ended up being like Wallflower. *Wallflower shares a lot of character traits with Starlight Glimmer from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They both seemed to be friendly at first but were eventually revealed to be tragic nihilist in the end due to their respective past (Wallflower feeling invisible and forgotten by her student body and Starlight lost her only friend Sunburst after he received his cutie mark). Because of this, both try to get revenge on protagonists by trying to ruined their friendships (Wallflower using the memory stone to remove the good memories of Sunset Shimmer so everyone returned to hate Sunset and Starlight get revenge on Twilight by travel back in time and destroy the friendship between the Mane 6 so everything in Equestria will be destroyed). This is mainly because of a sense of feeling rejected or unloved, which were clearly seen in both My Little Pony villains. **Oddly enough, both of them were in that one of the Mane Six's actions was seemingly able to reform her, Sunset for Wallflower and Twilight for Starlight. **However, Starlight genuinely wanted to make whats best for everypony until developing her bitterness towards Twilight; Twilight even managed to negate Starlight to move on from the past, knowing that Starlight will believe in friendship and abandoned her hatred of cutie marks. Wallflower, on the other hand, only wanted to get more attention and seeing Sunset as nothing but a trash that she deserved to be forgotten until her redemption. *Wallflower is also an opposite to Trixie. Trixie represents the love between Sunset and Humane Six, but Wallflower represents the breaking of Sunset and Humane Six's bond. Navigation Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Outcast Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Category:Brainwashers Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Extremists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Envious Category:One-Shot Category:Rogues Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Nihilists Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Dissociative Category:Gaolers Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Enigmatic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Successful Category:Mastermind Category:Betrayed Category:Grey Zone Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Obsessed Category:Insecure Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Saboteurs Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Internet Villains Category:Propagandists Category:Conspirators